


Show and Tell

by Catspaw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, notmuchplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw/pseuds/Catspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can probably work it out from the title... PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

"Jack, have you seen my…"

The words died in Daniel's throat as he walked back into the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was Jack's eyes, staring into his own, narrowed and challenging. His own eyes darted up and down the loved face, eyes to mouth and back again. The lips were curved in a slight smile, enigmatic and wry, at odds with the look in the eyes and yet… not.

Jack was arranged in the bedroom chair, unshaven, unshowered, lean thighs slightly spread, very naked, very erect, one hand cupped loosely round the base of his shaft, absently fondling his dick. Which was pointing straight at the doorway, and Daniel.

All this Daniel noticed in the split second that his feet stopped moving and he froze to stand stock-still just inside the room. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed: it was noted and the smile shifted slightly, grew a touch broader.

"What's this? A going away present?"

The smile grew broader still. "If you like."

Daniel felt the familiar heat begin to crawl up his spine as he watched Jack's hand, and his penis started to fill and stiffen.

"I like. But what brought this on?"

Jack glanced pointedly down at Daniel's crotch, and the smile cranked up yet again. "Oh… just… anticipating, I guess. I wanted you to have a memento, a little something to take with you. A mental snapshot, if you will. After all, you're going to be gone for a while."

Daniel cleared his throat. "I wish I had a camera right here, right now. This is a good look on you, O'Neill, and it's going to be a long three days." He moistened his lips again. "But it gives me a problem or two."

The only answer was a lifting of the brows and an interrogative noise as Jack's hand stroked gently up and down his dick.

Daniel pointed downwards. "One, walking is going to be difficult. Two, I'm running a little late as it is. And isn't it a bit… irresponsible?"

The hand was hijacking his attention, up and down, up and down, mesmerising, inviting, impossible to ignore. Even when he looked away, at Jack's face, he was aware of its motion from the corner of his eye.

"Pffft! It's fun to be irresponsible sometimes. And you're always late. Why change the habits of a lifetime?"

"Good point. And I suppose, why settle for merely unpunctual, when I could be downright tardy?"

"Overachiever…" Daniel inclined his head in tacit salute, "…but it's not as bad as you think. I put the clocks forward half an hour last night."

Daniel double checked his watch against the alarm clock and flashed Jack a lascivious grin. "So you did. Sneaky bastard. So what did you have in mind?"

An equally lascivious grin back. "You have to _ask_? Like, body language isn't one of the languages you speak?"

The thumb was making detours round the head of Jack's cock, ghosting over and round the crown, feather light touches, while the long, strong fingers shifted their grip slightly before curling back into place.

Daniel chuckled outright at the mock-outrage in Jack's tone, sounded almost normal as he replied, "Well yeah, the general inference would be pretty hard to misinterpret. I was wondering about specifics?"

Jack shrugged, but his hand kept on stroking gently, gently, his eyes fixed on Daniel's. "Whatever you want." His hand shifted away from his dick to cup and massage his balls as he smiled lazily. "This is _your_ going away present."

Daniel cocked his head to one side. "Anything I want? I have a free choice here?"

"Yeah. Within reason – you just pointed out you don't have much time."

He watched, spellbound, as Jack's hand moved back to his dick again and gave it a couple of long, slow, luxurious pulls. Another wave of heat roiled through him and his hand clenched and flexed involuntarily as the palm recalled the feel of that dick in his own grasp last night, hot, silky-smooth and solid against his grip.

Kid in the candy store time. So many possibilities, so impossible to make a snap decision. So difficult to think quickly when that damned hand was so distracting. So simple, in the end, not to really think at all, to lounge against the doorframe and say, almost casually, "Jerk yourself off. I want to watch. It'll give me something… concrete… to think about when I get to jerking myself off in the hotel room tonight."

Jack's cock twitched visibly at the idea and his smile suddenly dropped away as he chewed briefly on his lower lip and breathed heavily through his nose, but he made no comment as he watched Daniel settle back. His other hand, which had been lying lax beside him on the chair, came up to his mouth. Daniel hissed softly through his teeth and shifted his position as he watched Jack swirl his tongue around his index finger and thumb then use the damp fingers to rub and torment his nipples. Jack's eyes became hooded, almost sleepy, at the additional stimulation and his back arched, sliding his dick through the circle of his fist. When he finally spoke, his voice was deep, intimate. "This getting to ya, Daniel? This turning you on, watching me?"

Daniel groaned in the back of his throat, a low, hungry sound. "Oh yeah." No more than the simple truth.

"How much?"

"I'll show you how much." Daniel swiftly unbuttoned, unzipped his fly and hooked down the front of his shorts. He pulled out his penis, running his fingertips delicately from the base to the head and back again with a sigh, making it swell and bloom before Jack's very eyes. Jack's cock twitched again: his grip automatically tightened and he had to make a conscious effort to relax and return to his former slow, sensuous rhythm. All this Daniel saw, and appreciated.

"Nuh-uh. No touching. Not yet. Just watch."

With his own effort of will, Daniel dropped his hands and placed them, palm down, on the wall behind him before leaning back against them, pinning them in place with his ass.

"I thought this was _my_ present? What, I don't get to call the shots any more?"

"This _is_ what you asked for. Be careful what you wish for, Daniel…" Jack's eyes caught and held Daniel's own, impossibly dark and feral, as he continued, almost conversationally, 'When I've finished here, when you're good and hard and ready to shoot, I'm gonna suck you off. You're gonna shoot down my throat and I'm gonna drink it all down. Can't have you making a mess of that sharp suit after all."

His skin seemed to him to ripple and rearrange itself over his frame as Daniel processed this statement. He managed to grind out, "Better hustle then. Much more anticipation and I might not last."

Jack's eyes glittered as he hastened to oblige, picking up the pace of his stroking as he muttered, "Jeeze, I wish we had time to fuck right now. I wish you could fuck me long and slow… you like that? Huh? Long and slow and deep? Taking your time, making me beg? You like that as much as I do, Daniel?"

Daniel's breath was shortening as he felt the heat rising over his body, flushing his skin. He felt insubstantial, light headed but strangely heavy-balled, little room left for anything but sensation as his body rode roughshod over his brain.

"Oh yeah." How had Jack known that that idea fuelled his most private fantasies? The science geek drilling the hard macho ass of the trained killer, reducing him to rubble, feeling the man who could kill him fifteen silent, sneaky ways with his bare hands ready and desperate to put out for him, writhing and pleading underneath him, only him, always him…

"Wanna know what picture I'm seeing right now?"

Daniel nodded his head wordlessly, his eyes narrowed and intent, as his cock anticipated what was coming next, straining and jerking against the empty air. Jack grinned one last time, a smug baring of teeth, no humour in it: Daniel knew it for what it was, satisfaction at their reversal of roles, as Jack's cock swelled with pride. But he really couldn't find it in himself to call Jack on it.

"I'm on my hands and knees, head down with my ass waving in the air as you run your hands over my cheeks and dig in with your thumbs…." Both of Jack's hands were at his groin now, both busily pulling and fondling: pinned they might be, but Daniel's hands were twitching with the need to supplant Jack's hands with his own as he was pulled into Jack's imagination.

"…spreading my hole with one finger, then two, before you push your tongue inside and start fucking me with it, slow and wet…"

Another sense memory assailed him, the feel and the taste of Jack, musky and earthy, soft and yielding under his tongue, shuddering and yelping as Daniel slowly, carefully, thoroughly opened him up.

"…then, when I'm good and stretched and _begging_ ya to fuck me, that first long, slow slide up my ass – there's no feeling like it, you inching your dick into me in one long, smooth push, filling me, stretching me, owning me, so fuckin' _solid_ …"

Jack's hands belied his words as he brought his left up to his mouth again and slid forward on the chair. Another quick swirl of his tongue round two fingers and he was thrusting them, hard, into his ass as his right hand sped up. Daniel gasped as his cock jerked wildly and he pulled one hand out from behind him to grab the base of his shaft tightly and hold it, willing himself to calm down, hold on. Jack had run out of words now, too mired himself in the web he'd woven for them both, grunting and sweating as his hips jerked his cock through his fist – incredible sight, Jack O'Neill fucking himself to visions of Daniel Jackson…

One final jerk, one last, throaty moan, and he was coming, hard: Daniel unconsciously held his breath as he strained forward to watch every last spurt, every minute twitch, so unbelievably intense, so fucking _hot_ …

" _Now_ , Daniel. C'm'on over here."

It was Jack's 'command' voice, compelling and irresistible in the circumstances. Daniel was moving before his brain had time to process the fact, and moving fast, rubbery and weak as his legs felt: when he finally reached the chair, he had to lean against the back of it for support, each of his hands gripping the back rail on either side of Jack's shoulders as he stood in front of him. He was dimly aware of strong hands grasping his hips as Jack swallowed him down like a starving man, urging him forward, giving him permission to thrust deep down his throat as he sucked hard. Daniel didn't need a repeat invitation: his buttocks bunched and thrust once, then again as the hands holding him tightened. He felt the head of his cock slide over the back of Jack's throat as he relaxed even further, flexing his neck to take all of him in as his hands teased their way into Daniel's pants, easing them down a fraction as his fingers danced over his hole. Jack was growling his pleasure around Daniel's cock as he pushed it against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, the vibrations shooting from Daniel's dick to his thighs, making them tremble and ache with the necessity of staying standing.

Two long fingers slid into his ass, still loose and slightly slick from an earlier fucking, as he relaxed to welcome them. Daniel's vision started to grey out as he rocked back onto them on his out stroke and he finally found his voice. "Oh fuck, that's it! OhgodgodGOD…I'mgonna… I'm… oh _shit_! _Yes_!"

Inner lightning ricocheted around his brain as his hips surged forward and his dick pulsed, spilling his load into the warmth of Jack's mouth; it blinded his eyes and stopped up his ears as he spiralled down into the sensation of having his soul pulled out of his balls. His legs would no longer hold him and he sagged down, boneless and replete, trusting to Jack to catch him and steady him as he gave up on anything in the here and now apart from the immediate sensations from his cock. Jack kept on tonguing him, gentler now but still insistent, until pleasure degenerated into over-sensitivity and Daniel twitched his limp dick out of Jack's mouth.

When he could trust his external senses again, Daniel found himself kneeling, still half propped up on Jack's hands, on the edge of the chair, his cheek resting against Jack's hair as Jack mouthed and mumbled against his neck. He groaned as he pulled himself together and raised his head.

"I _really_ have to go now. I sure as hell don't want to, but I gotta." He leaned back in as Jack tipped his head back and gave him a hard kiss on the lips, tasting an echo of himself there, cupping the nape of Jack's neck with one hand. "I don't need to say it, do I?"

"Say what?"

"It."

"Oh, that. No, I guess I can take it as a given, in the circumstances. Backatya." Jack tucked Daniel back into his pants with his usual efficient economy of movement, and gave his now quiescent cock a little pat after he zipped him back up. "Travel well. Stay safe. Hurry back."

"I'll do my best." Daniel smiled into his eyes as straightened up then scowled at his watch. "I'd better run. If the traffic's kind, I might not be too late. Not late enough for a reprimand anyway."

"Nah, you'll be fine. Hammond always cuts you more slack than he does the rest of us. Just have a good excuse ready."

Daniel grinned, an impish glint in his eye. "No worries there, I have already."

"Yeah? Gotta love a quick thinker. What'cha gonna tell him?"

Daniel waved a hand airily as he located and grabbed his laptop. "Oh, the truth, of course." He grinned broadly as Jack's jaw dropped. "I'll tell him something unforeseen came up at the last minute and that I had to deal with it before I could leave. See you in three, Jack."

Jack's shout of laughter followed him out of the bedroom door and down the hall as he hustled towards the front door.


End file.
